


Una Vida Contigo

by Maferkrizz (orphan_account)



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maferkrizz
Summary: Naruto observaba la foto que estaba en su mano, en ella se podía ver a él sonriendo y justo a su lado a un chico de cabello negro azulado con la mirada sería y mirando hacia un costado, su brazo alrededor del hombro del rubio. Él dejó escapar una lágrima no podía recordar cuando todo había cambiado, cuando su mejor amigo lo había dejado de lado o cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el azabache.– ¿Por qué me dejaste Sasuke? Se suponía que estarías siempre conmigo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un One Shot original mío.  
> Prohibida adaptar o subir sin permiso.

Naruto observaba la foto que estaba en su mano, en ella se podía ver a él sonriendo y justo a su lado a un chico de cabello negro azulado con la mirada sería y mirando hacia un costado, su brazo alrededor del hombro del rubio. Él dejó escapar una lágrima no podía recordar cuando todo había cambiado, cuando su mejor amigo lo había dejado de lado o cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el azabache.

– ¿Por qué me dejaste Sasuke? Se suponía que estarías siempre _conmigo_

El rubio se secó las lágrimas con la maga de su polera, dejó la foto en su repisa, tenía que ir a la sala de su casa aunque no quería, no estaba preparado para ver a personas mirándolo con lástima. Dejó salir un suspiro y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, caminó lentamente hasta las escaleras y las bajó del mismo modo.

Cuando llegó a la sala todas las personas lo observaron y de a poco se fueron acercando a él dando su pésame y que lamentaba su pérdida, había visto a sus “amigos” pero ninguno se acercó a él y eso hacía que el rubio se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos.

– ¿Cariño, dónde estabas?–Preguntó su madre mirándolo con cariño aunque tuviera los ojos llorosos

– Necesitaba estar a solas un poco–Respondió en su susurro bajo

La mujer le acarició la mejilla y se alejó, Naruto siguió su camino hasta el jardín trasero donde se sentó en la hamaca que colgaba en el enorme árbol de cerezos, ese era su lugar favorito ya que ese árbol lo había plantado con su padre cuando tenía cuatro años. Después de unos minutos escuchó esa voz tan conocida y la cual amaba tanto, miró hacia la entrada del jardín y vio a su ex mejor amigo hablando con su madre, Naruto volvió su vista al pasto y comenzó a balancearse despacio sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su rostro y dejó una vez más que las lágrimas salieran. Sintió como alguien se sentaba en la hamaca de al lado, sabía quién era y aunque quería voltearse para mirarlo no lo haría, a pesar de todo aún tenía su orgullo.

– Lo lamento, Naru–La voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos como una dolorosa caricia– si lo hubiera sabido...

Naruto cerró los ojos a no escuchar más, no podía creer lo hipócrita que estaba siendo después de lo que le hizo. Dejó salir una risa irónica para luego sobarse la nariz y sin mirarle comenzó a hablar.

– Si lo hubieras sabido... ¿No me hubieras dejado solo?–Preguntó con la voz rota, ni siquiera le importaba en ese momento– si tan sólo me hubieras dejado hablar ese día

– Naruto...

– ¡No!–El rubio se levantó para enfrentarlo– si fue porque te deje plantado ese día, yo... yo te llamé y te envié un mensaje–Comenzó con un susurro bajo, su voz no quería cooperar– ese día... papá tuvo el accidente

– A mí no... Naruto yo ese día perdí mi celular

Y ahora Sasuke se sentía como un verdadero idiota nunca le dijo que no tenía teléfono y había tratado tan mal al rubio que estaba llorando frente a él. Todo este mes lo había ignorado y dejado que sufra solo sin él como apoyo. Sasuke trato de acercarse a su amigo pero este se alejó y eso le dolió en el corazón al azabache.

– ¡Naruto!–El rubio miró hacia esa voz que lo llamó

El ojiazul observó a su ex mejor amigo y negó con la cabeza después de este día ya no lo volvería a ver por lo menos no en un buen tiempo. El rubio se alejó y caminó hasta tu madre quien sólo lo abrazó dándole una sonrisa de apoyo.

**»Cinco años después«**

Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo de su escuela hacia su primera clases pero antes debía pasar por su casillero a dejar los libros que no usaría por ahora, cuando abrió la puerta del casillero lo primero que vio como todos los días desde hace años, la foto donde se lo veía a él y a Naruto de niños, la misma que el rubio tenía en su repisa. Tomó la foto después de dejar los libros, lo observó por unos minutos y lo guardó en su cuaderno.

– Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho ese día lo que sentía. ¿Te hubieras quedado _conmigo_?–Susurró para sí mismo con melancolía

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su salón cuando sintió como alguien lo tomó del brazo, Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco en cansancio, menos mal que era el último día y no la vería en tres meses.

– ¿Sasuke, qué harás en estas vacaciones?–Preguntó con entusiasmo la chica

– No te interesa–Respondió indiferente

La última vez cometió el error de decirle donde estaría en las vacaciones de invierno y justo después ella se apareció en la casa de campo de sus abuelos en Japón.

Sasuke entró al salón junto a la chica.

**< ×>**

Naruto escuchaba atentamente a su madre, él estaba tan enojado por lo que había pasado que si tenía al frente al hombre que había ocasionado que su madre estuviera alterada y triste, lo mataría sin dudarlo, por su culpa la empresa que tanto esfuerzo le llevo a su padre construir ahora estaba llegando a la quiebra.

El rubio había pensado en muchas soluciones pero ninguna le daba confianza para realizarlas, Naruto miró a su madre que hablaba con el abogado hasta que por su mente pasó una idea, tal vez a su madre no le gustaría ni a él le gusta pero lo haría con tal de salvar lo único que le quedaba de su padre, haría lo imposible.

– Mamá...–Le llamó a la mujer de cabellos rojo– tengo una idea para poder salvar a la empresa

La mujer le miró con curiosidad, desde el día del funeral de su esposo, su hijo dejó casi prácticamente de hablar o de sonreír, ya no era el mismo niño hiperactivo y lleno de felicidad.

– ¿Cuál es tú idea, cariño?

– Fusionar la empresa con alguien que esté a nuestro mismo nivel

– ¿Y cómo haríamos eso, Naruto?

–  Con matrimonio

Tanto el abogado como su madre se lo quedaron mirando, la seriedad en su rostro y voz le dieron a entender que hablaba muy en serio y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento u otro tipo de sentimiento. Naruto sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo muy grande y serio pero más que eso, era compartir su vida con alguien que capaz no iba a amar nunca, pero haría lo que fuera para no perder la empresa y que su madre no pasara necesidades de ningún tipo.

– ¿Hablas en serio, Naruto?–Preguntó su madre con duda y lo único se recibió de respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hijo– está bien. A ver...

La mujer pensó en una empresa que sea igual o similar a la de ellos y solo se le vino un apellido y tal vez a su hijo no se guste o se enojase por lo que le estaba por decir o más bien decidir su futuro.

– La única empresa que tiene nuestro mismo nivel es la empresa Uchiha

Naruto simplemente la miró entrecerrando sus ojos cuando nombró el apellido de su ex mejor amigo, en todo este tiempo no pudo olvidarlo pero saber que se casará con él le hizo sentir eso que hace tiempo no sentía. La mujer observó la reacción de su hijo que cada vez se parecía más a su difunto esposo, ella sabía que con Sasuke las cosas habían terminado mal, lo había visto ese día en el jardín de su antigua casa y pensar que Naruto se casaría con el Uchiha la hacía feliz porque tenía la ilusión de que su hijo podría volver a ser el mismo de antes y quien mejor que Sasuke Uchiha.

– Está bien–Fue todo lo que dijo

Con el pasar del tiempo Naruto se volvió frío con todo menos con su madre, no dejaba que nadie se le acercase si es que él no lo hacía antes. Cuando entro a la escuela lo único que hacía era estudiar, por lo que se había graduado antes de la secundaria como igualmente de la universidad, tampoco tenía amigos porque no confiaba en nadie ya había sufrido mucho como para arriesgarse otra vez a pasar por lo mismo.

Su madre lo miró atónica, ella creyó que se negaría pero fue todo lo contrario, con una sonrisa miró a su abogado.

– Prepara todo, volveremos a Tokio

**< ×>**

– ¡Ya llegué!–Gritó el azabache al entrar por la puerta de su casa

– ¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, Sasuke!

Su madre salió desde la cocina con una sonrisa. El azabache la miró notando que su rostro estaba un poco manchado con salsa y harina.

– Hoy, tendremos una cena muy importante. Así que quiero que te pongas más que guapo, ¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada!

Sasuke la volvió a mirar pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando y el porqué de su entusiasmo. Pero no le discutió a su madre, así que asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Al entrar a su cuarto, el azabache se encontró con un conjunto de ropa en su cama, él no estaba acostumbrado a usar traje ni siquiera para ir a las reuniones en la empresa de su madre. Se desvistió totalmente para ir a la ducha, al terminar se puso su bóxer y luego el jean; todo lo hacía automáticamente sin pensar, hasta que cuando terminó de vestirse observó la fotografía que estaba en su repisa, siempre lo hacía, le hacía saber lo que perdió por estúpido, por no saber valorar lo que tenía y pidió lo que siempre le pedía al cielo, Dios al que sea que le diera una segunda oportunidad para hacer esta vez lo correcto.

Cuando ya estaba listo, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras y al parecer se había tardado más de lo que imaginó ya que se escuchaban voces desde la sala, el azabache estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando lo vio, ahí parado justo delante de la puerta de entrada. No sabía si era un sueño o estaba alucinando.

– Naruto...–Susurró bajo tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo

Naruto, su mejor amigo de toda la infancia estaba allí en su casa, casi igual vestido que el azabache y con una mirada seria, una mirada que Sasuke nunca pensó verlo en él.

Naruto sintió que alguien lo observaba y lentamente viró su cabeza hasta las escaleras de la casa y ahí lo vio, tan guapo como recordaba. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sin poder decir ni siquiera un ‘Hola, tanto tiempo’ porque sus palabras no salían y sus ojos se reusaban a dejar esa conexión que estaban teniendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se vieron en persona que no sabían cómo actuar entre ellos, ¿Deberían darse un abrazo o sólo decir ‘Hola’? Aunque las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado del todo bien. Naruto fue el primero en desviar la mirada y recriminarse por lo que estaba haciendo, él no volvería a caer, Sasuke había perdido su confianza pero no su corazón y eso era lo que más le molestaba al rubio.

– Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vas con Naruto al jardín hasta que esté la cena? Mientras Kushina y yo nos ponemos al día

– Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, ¿No, Naruto?

El rubio observó a su madre y aunque no quería estar a solas con su ex amigo, no le quedaría de otra por lo que sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró al azabache que sólo miraba a su madre pero al final él también acepto la idea. Ambos chicos pasaron por la cocina y luego salieron hacia a fuera de la casa.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ahora sentados bajo uno de los árboles de cerezos que había en el jardín en silencio, Naruto observaba al azabache de reojo pero no decía nada. En cambio Sasuke se sentía nervioso y en conflicto consigo mismo en si disculparse o en actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, no sabía qué hacer.

– Lo siento/Sasuke–Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo y quedaron de nuevo en silencio

– Lo siento–Repitió Sasuke– lo que pasó hace tiempo

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente asintió porque de alguna manera ya lo había perdonado pero su corazón nunca tuvo algo que perdonar. Porque él estuvo y está enamorado, sí tuvo “citas” pero nada serio y no es como que él quería algo más.

– ¿Tú mamá, te dijo para que era ésta cena?–Decidió decir e ignorar lo que el azabache había dicho

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco dolido por no recibir la respuesta por su disculpa.

– El socio de mi papá, el que decía ser su mejor amigo cometió fraude a unas empresas y huyó–Comenzó a contar con la mirada atenta del azabache– mamá, les devolvió el dinero para que no nos demandaran pero... pero nos quedamos casi sin fondos

– ¿Están en banca rota?–Preguntó asombrado

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y soltó un poco de aire– Sí, y para volver a establecernos debemos fusionar nuestra empresa con otra y ahí entras tú

– ¿Yo?–Preguntó confundido– ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

**< ×>**

Todos estaban disfrutando de la cena, la mamá de Naruto y Sasuke hablaban de cosas que sinceramente a los chicos no les importaba, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo y de vez en cuando comían de su comida. Naruto observaba a su madre y luego a su pequeño hermano que comía animadamente de su plato, en cambio Sasuke sólo se atinaba a mirar detenidamente el anillo que posaba en su dedo anular. Si, había aceptado y de alguna manera no se arrepentía.

Se podía sentir humillado pero él no quería sentirse así, quería sentirse feliz por ser la primera y esperaba ser la única opción del rubio. Se tensó al sentir una mano sobre su pierna por lo que miró a Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

– Gracias–Susurró sólo para que Sasuke escuchara

El azabache le dio una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

Después de media hora la cena terminó por lo que ahora ambos chicos estaban en la habitación del Uchiha, un tanto incómodos porque Mikoto la mamá de Sasuke les dijo que compartieran habitación y cama. No es como que cuando chicos lo hacían pero eran eso, niños, ahora eran todo unos “hombres” con hormonas. Por lo que en este mismo momento tanto Naruto con Sasuke se encontraban acostados bajo las sábanas dándose la espalda tratando de dormir aunque el azabache en plena oscuridad aún admiraba el anillo en su dedo el cual no dejaba de tocar, parecía embobado, pero él estaba así desde que vio a Naruto parado delante de él. Y también por el simple hecho de que él era un doncel aún enamorado de su ex mejor amigo.

**< ×>**

A la semana de que se comprometieron se casaron con la presencia de sus madres, los hermanos de los novios y el juez. Una ceremonia íntima sólo con la familia y como Sasuke no tenía amigos lo cual le sorprendió a Naruto ya que cuando eran niños el azabache tenía muchos, pero Sasuke le respondió que ellos sólo eran unos simples conocidos con los que pasaba el tiempo en la escuela. Mikoto organizó una cena en un restaurante para celebrar la pequeña boda, luego de eso se fueron de luna de miel a las playas de Australia por cortesía de Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Naruto bajó del auto dejando la puerta abierta y ayudando al azabache a bajar del vehículo el cual tomó su mano gustosa, le sonrío y se posó a su lado para ver el lugar.

– Es hermoso–Susurró Sasuke viendo el paisaje

El hotel donde se hospedarían era enorme y desde lejos se podía ver el océano, Naruto tomó la mano del azabache un poco más fuerte y lo condujo hacia dentro del hotel; ya tendrán tiempo para apreciar el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el cuarto estaba llena de pétalos rojos y blancos, habían velas encendidas, tenía un ambiente romántico y el azabache no puedo evitar pensar que era todo un desperdicio porque él estaba seguro que no harían nada ya que Naruto nunca le insinuó y aunque él sí, de una manera más sutil, pero Naruto nunca dijo nada.

Hasta ahora.

El rubio dejó las maletas a un lado de la puerta y observó el lugar y sonrió, y mentalmente le agradeció a Itachi por este regalo. Naruto miró a Sasuke y su sonrisa creció más y eso que él hace mucho que no lo hacía, se acercó al azabache lentamente y lo abrazó por la espalda y luego depositó un beso en el cuello de este.

– Parece que Itachi lo planeo todo, ¿Eh?

Sasuke estaba tenso ante lo que el rubio hizo, pero después de un momento se relajó pensando que tal vez Naruto intente algo con él. Y eso lo comprobó cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre su cuello otra vez dejando más besos en el lugar. Sasuke estiró su cuello a un lado para darle más espacio a la vez que cerraba los ojos y agradecía ser unos centímetros más bajo que su ahora esposo.

– Sácate la ropa–Susurró Naruto en su oído en tono bajo

Sasuke sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y sumisamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa siempre mirando a su esposo, Naruto por su parte hacía lo mismo y una vez que ya estaba sólo con los bóxers puestos, el rubio recostó al azabache en la cama y con una sonrisa se acercó a Sasuke acostándose encima de él.

El azabache se sentía nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación como ésa. Él sólo podía observar cada movimiento del Uzumaki y sin poder evitarlo sus manos acariciaron el pecho y cuello del rubio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía hipnotizado por ese par de ojos azules.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con un poco de vergüenza y dejó salir un jadeo de incomodidad cuando sintió como un dedo del rubio rosaba su entrada y lo presionaba, lo labios del rubio chocaron con los suyos en un beso suave mientras dejaba adentrar su lengua a la vez que Naruto introducía su dedo dentro del azabache. Sasuke gimió contra los labios de su esposo y enterró levemente sus uñas en los hombros del otro sin dejar de besarse, volvió a gemir pero esta vez de dolor cuando sintió otro dedo en su interior.

Los dedos de Naruto se movían rápido, dilatando su entrada cada vez más. Sasuke era un mar de jadeos y gemidos que eran amortiguados por los labios del rubio el cual ya estaba más que excitado por la situación, Naruto sacó sus dedos y bajó su bóxer hasta sacarlos y se acomodó entre las piernas del azabache.

– ¿Estás listo?–Preguntó en un susurro Naruto sobre sus labios

– Si, sólo... sólo ve despacio–Murmuró con un sonrojo

– ¿Es tú primera vez?–Sasuke asintió con la cabeza con timidez

Naruto sonrió y volvió a besar a esposo de una manera apasionada para luego entrar en él lentamente, si era su primera vez el rubio iría despacio aunque nunca estuvo con un virgen y de cierta manera estaba feliz de saber que era el primero y también deseaba ser el último.

– Naruto–Gimió el azabache con dolor cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro de él

– ¡Dios! Estas tan estrecho Sasuke

Naruto tenía unas terribles ganas de moverse pero no podía, él sabía que la primera vez duele o eso comprobó cuando observó la expresión de dolor de su marido. Él nunca fue el de abajo ya que siempre estuvo con mujeres y ninguna era como Sasuke.

Sintió como el azabache suspiraba y comenzaba a moverse debajo de él y Naruto lo dejó hasta que el mismo se acostumbrara a tenerlo adentro de él.

– Naru–Jadeó– muévete

El rubio lo volvió a besar mientras lo embestía con suavidad, él no podía evitar gemir ante la sensación. Sasuke se abrazó a la espalda de Naruto mientras que lo besaba y sentía como era tomado, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y tan excitado al mismo tiempo, gimió fuertemente cuando Naruto tocó algo entro de él.

– ¡Aah! Ahí, Naru

El rubio sonrió sobre el cuello de su esposo y volvió sus embestidas más rápidas y profundas haciendo que el azabache se desasiera en placer. Los labios de Naruto besaban el cuello de Sasuke dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que tardarían en salir, el rubio tomó las piernas de su esposo e hizo que le rodeara la cintura haciendo que Sasuke lo sintiera más profundo y él sólo podía dejar escapar gemidos y el nombre del rubio.

– Na-aah-Naruto yo–Se interrumpió con un gemido casi grito

Naruto tomó eso con un indicio de que Sasuke estaba cerca y a decir verdad él también lo estaba por lo que comenzó a embestir más rápido y duro al azabache.

– Mmm, Sasu-aah–Gimió el rubio cuando sintió como las paredes del azabache se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro

Y sólo eso bastó para que se corriera dentro de Sasuke y a él sólo le bastó con sentir a Naruto para que también se corriera entre sus cuerpos.

**»Ocho meses después«**

Naruto despertó por el sonido de su teléfono, por lo que con cuidado corrió la cabeza y el brazo de Sasuke que estaban en su pecho y cintura. Tomó su móvil del piso donde lo encontró y contestó sin ver quién era, mientras se volvía a recortar y volver a hacer abrazado por su esposo que dormía pacíficamente a su lado.

– ¿Hola?–Preguntó medio dormido Naruto

– ¿Sabes la hora que es?–Gritaron del otro lado de la línea haciendo que Naruto alejara el aparato de su oído– quiero que tú y Sasuke estés en la oficina lo antes posible

El rubio observó el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche la cual marcaba las 9.13 de la mañana, Naruto suspiro cansado, si era algo tarde pero ellos se habían tomada el fin de semana como descanso.

– En una hora estaremos ahí, mamá–Respondió Naruto para luego cortar

Hacía unos meses que habían vuelto de su luna de miel y sus madres no han dejado de estar encima de ellos para ir a la empresa, sin mencionar las insinuaciones de Mikoto de hacer una "familia", pero aunque Naruto también lo quisiera, era demasiado pronto y aunque desde esa noche donde hicieron el amor no han parado y ahora que lo pensaba bien tampoco se han cuidado.

Naruto observó a Sasuke dormir, habían hecho el amor la noche anterior luego de la cena y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. El rubio sonrió nunca admitiría que estaba enamorado pero estaba seguro de él azabache lo sabía y lo sabía muy bien. Naruto dejo un beso en la frente de Sasuke feliz, se sentía realizado de estar con el amor de toda su infancia, adolescencia y ahora adultez.

– Deja de mirarme así, das miedo–Susurró bajo Sasuke despertando

Naruto le sonrío dejando esta vez un beso en sus labios.

– Mamá llamó, tenemos que ir a la empresa

– ¡Pero es sábado! Y nuestro cumple mes…

– Iremos para ver qué es lo que quieren y luego volveremos y haremos lo que tú quieras

– Está bien, pero lo que yo quiera–Dijo y se levantó como Dios lo trajo al mundo y caminó hasta el baño

**< ×>**

Sasuke no sabía cómo un día tan hermoso y lleno de sonrisas entre Naruto y él se pudo convertir en uno desastroso para él, no podía creer que su propia madre lo mandara al frente sin antes hablarlo con él, no le costaba nada hacerlo. El azabache se mantenía con la cabeza gacha observando sus manos, podía sentir sus ojos llorosos aunque no lloraría, no sí podía evitarlo.

No podía creer que su propia madre lo tachara de mentiroso frente a su marido, está bien él admitía que hace unas semanas él no se sentía bien y que tanto a su madre como a su suegra y a Naruto les decía que estaba bien, pero eso no es mentir eso lo hizo para que no se preocuparan por él, sólo por un malestar chiquito.

– ¿Eso es verdad?–Preguntó Naruto– Sasuke…

El rubio miró a su esposo, no estaba enojado sólo estaba dolido por no confesarle algo tan importante antes. Observó como el azabache retenía sus lágrimas apretando fuertemente sus manos en un puño, volvió su vista hacia su madre y su suegra que miraban a su marido como si hubiera matado a alguien.

– ¿Pueden dejarnos solos?–Preguntó el rubio observando a las dos mujeres

Ellas miraron a Sasuke y luego a Naruto y salieron de la oficina, el rubio se acercó al azabache que estaba sentado en el sillón que había en el lugar y se hincó frente a él.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sasuke no levantó la mirada cuando habló– Te lo iba a decir esta noche–Su voz sonó débil y quebradiza

Naruto suspiró cerrando los ojos.

– Ellas... ellas no tenían derecho a hacer esto... yo...

– ¿Tú qué, Sasuke?–Preguntó al vez que el azabache quedó en silencio

Sasuke dejó salir un poco de aire y miró a Naruto a los ojos– Y-yo me enteré... ayer que es-estaba embarazado–Volvió a cerrar sus ojos– yo no... yo no sé cómo se enteraron antes... yo apenas lo supe ayer, lo juro

Y ya no pudo más, dejó salir las lágrimas que trataba de retener con tantas fuerzas. Dejó que los brazos de Naruto lo rodearan con fuerza, no podía dejar de ver en su  mente las miradas de las dos mujeres. No tenían el derecho de mirarlo de esa manera, él no era ningún criminal para que le hicieran esto, pero ¿No era esto lo que querían? ¿Que se embarace? No entendía porque ellas reaccionaron de esa manera, tan… brusca.

– Shh, tranquilo. Todo estará bien–Dijo el rubio aún abrazándolo

– ¿No estás enojado?–Preguntó Sasuke un poco sorprendido

Naruto negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa– No, sólo me dolió que no me hayas dicho antes, eso es todo

– Es que... ¡Yo lo supe apenas ayer en la universidad! No sé cómo lo supieron antes, te lo juro, te lo iba a decir esta noche. Hoy cumplimos ocho meses de casados, ¿Recuerdas? Y esa iba a hacer mi sorpresa

Naruto secó las lágrimas en las mejillas de Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza– Está bien. Me agrada la idea de que estés esperando un bebé mío–Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Sasuke sonrió tímidamente, aun dejando escapar algunas lágrimas– A mí también me agrada. Esto es sólo el comienzo de **_una vida juntos_**

Naruto sonrió más grande comenzando a acariciar el vientre aún plano de Sasuke– No. Esto es un comienzo con **_una vida contigo_**


End file.
